¿Me extrañas?
by Lady Wayne Al Ghul
Summary: Una risilla infantil resonó por los pasillos, unas ligeras pisadas desfilaron frente las puertas de todos los residentes de la lóbrega mansión; sin embargo solo el tercero las escucho pues estas se detuvieron en su puerta.


Después de mucho esfuerzo el sueño por fin había llegado a su atormentado ser, la noche se encontraba en su punto más oscuro pero él no lo sabía solo sabía que en sus sueños podía ver el infantil rostro que tanto amaba. Inconscientemente sonrió recordando la ocasión en que jugando y dejando que la lluvia lo empapara el niño sonreía sinceramente…

…su mente y alma estaban tranquilas… más no la de los demás…

 **TIM**

Una risilla infantil resonó por los pasillos, unas ligeras pisadas desfilaron frente las puertas de todos los residentes de la lóbrega mansión; sin embargo solo el tercero las escucho pues estas se detuvieron en su puerta. Adormilado se levantó creyendo que uno de sus hermanos necesitaba algo de él así que bostezando abrió la puerta esperando ver a Jason, Dick o incluso Stephanie.

Sin embargo lo que encontró fue una figura pequeña, con toda su ropa destrozada y manchada de sangre, una espada atravesaba su pecho, había flechas y agujeros por todo su cuerpecito. El terror lo invadió rápidamente al verlo, sin embargo la personita le sonrió, una linda sonrisa de no ser por el morado labio partido que resaltaba.

-Hola Tim… ¿Me extrañaste?-susurro emocionado.

El tercer Robin grito asustado cerrando la puerta fuertemente despertando a los demás.

-¡Tim, Tim ¿estás bien?!-Dick golpeaba la puerta de su hermanito preocupado pues su grito fue muy alto.- ¡Tim!

Pero Timothy no reaccionaba, se frotaba los brazos frenéticamente con las manos tratando de convencerse de que solo era una ilusión, Damian no acababa de hablarle, Damian estaba muerto y enterrado.

-¿Por qué me cierras la puerta Drake? ¿Acaso no quieres verme?

La misma voz que escuchara segundos atrás y jurara era producto de su imaginación resonó nuevamente en sus oídos pero ahora molesta y dolida, temblando levanto la vista solo para encontrar a Damian flotando frente a él; podía ver perfectamente su figura era tal cual la recordaba a cuando ocurrió la tragedia en la Torre Wayne pero a la vez a través de él, Damian era transparente. Nuevamente grito aterrorizado, después se desmayó.

Mientras tanto, afuera de la habitación todos se habían reunido preocupados por los gritos de Tim, Dick trataba de abrir la puerta pero esta se encontraba atrancada y por más esfuerzos que hacia no lo lograba. Fue hasta que Jason la pateo que pudieron entrar y encontrar al tercer Robin desvanecido junto a la ventana.

Al día siguiente mientras desayunaban, las miradas se encontraban posadas sobre Timothy el cual no se atrevía a alzar la suya y fingía que se concentraba en el plato que el fiel mayordomo puso para sí. Quería pretender que la noche pasada nada anormal había pasado pero la curita que tapaba la herida en su frente claramente señalaba que anoche no durmió para nada bien, la familia sentía curiosidad pero no se atrevían a hablar, quizás Tim tuvo nuevamente la pesadilla sobre la muerte de su padre o su madre y ese no era precisamente un tema del que le agradara conversar.

-¿Qué paso anoche Tim?-pregunto por fin Stephanie pensando que platicar ayuda a superar los traumas.

El aludido tembló visiblemente, con certeza era lo que temían, la muerte de sus progenitores le afecto demasiado (como a todos les afecta la pérdida de un ser querido) y seguramente la reciente muerte de Damian movió ciertos recuerdos. Pero eso era algo con lo que debía aprender a vivir.

Tim tardo unos segundos en responder en voz baja: -…nada… solo una pesadilla.

Justamente cuando dijo "pesadilla" el antiguo espejo que había en el comedor se quebró inexplicablemente en cinco grandes pedazos.

 **CASS**

Cassandra peinaba su negro cabello frente al espejo, lo ocurrido en la mañana aun la tenía nerviosa, ella sabía que Tim mentía su nombrado mal sueño no lo fue, algo más ocurrió con Red Robin pero no sabía que. Noto perfectamente como el miedo se apodero de el al escuchar la pregunta de Stephanie, estaba ocultando algo, su expresión corporal lo decía.

Suspiro tratando de dejar el tema de lado, quería dormir y olvidar todo aunque fuera por unas horas. Cansada pues acababa de volver de la patrulla, se tiro en la cama esperando recuperar fuerzas y continuar el día siguiente. Apenas empezaba a agarrar el sueño cuando sintió como una brisa fría entraba y se movía por la habitación; se arrebujo con las cobijas pero aun así la podía sentir, en ese momento más intensa. Creyendo que olvido atrancar la ventana aparto las cobijas dispuesta a cerrarla cuando lo vio, Alfred, el gatito que en vida le perteneciera a Damian corría por todo el lugar siendo perseguido por… ¡imposible! ¡Damian corría tras el!

Su corazón se paralizo un par de segundos, Damian –o lo que parecía ser el- se dio cuenta de que ella lo veía fijamente y decidió acercársele, la sangre emanaba de sus heridas manchando el piso y las sabanas de la cama; el espectro sonrió antes de preguntarle: -¿Me extrañas?

…sus ojos, sus ojos estaban completamente vacíos de vida, completamente opacos.

Dominada por el terror emitió un agudo y prolongado grito que atrajo la atención de los que se encontraban a esa hora, Jason, Alfred y Tim. Cuando grito el niño tapo sus oídos y desapareció antes de que Tim se adentrara en su alcoba.

-¿Pasa algo Cass?-No había sangre, no había ningún niño cubierto de líquido carmesí y flechas, solo los preocupados miembros de la Bat-Family.

-Yo…

La respuesta fue interrumpida por el maullido del gato, el minino se encontraba sobre el tocador y salto frente al mayordomo, se acurruco entre sus pies como pidiendo que le cargara lo cual hizo notando sangre en una de sus patas. Alfred volteo hacia la chica notando gracias a la escasa luz lunar un rasguño en la mejilla.

-¿Grito porque el gato la ataco señorita Cassandra?

-S-si… me despertó de pronto-respondió sintiendo como unas gotas de sangre se deslizaban por su mejilla, en realidad en ningún momento Alfred se le acerco, así que no pudo ser el día siguiente…

-¿Qué te paso Cass?-cuestiono la Batgirl rubia en cuanto la vio.

-Ahmm… yo… es que.

-¿Qué?- mientras caminaban se dirigían a desayunar.

-No es nada, anoche el gato entro a mi cuarto y me ataco-mintió evitando a toda costa decir la verdad, Stheph junto con Dick eran los más cercanos al anima que la visito y sospechaba que también a Tim.

-Oh que extraño, el nunca hace eso.-Pasaron junto a una mesilla donde reposaba un blanco jarrón con flores e inexplicablemente este cayó al suelo destrozándose en su totalidad, ambas saltaron del susto.

-¿Y eso?

-No es nada, seguro que estaba mal colocado-dijo la pelinegra asustada pero ocultándolo.

Esa mañana el ambiente estaba tenso, cada uno en su mundo pero la presencia de Batman los ponía nerviosos, tenía esa mirada que mostraba cada que hacían alguna travesura y los descubría. Los ojos azules de Bruce recorrieron los rostros de los jóvenes héroes analizándolos, quiera respuestas y no mentiras.

-¿Quién fue?-Pronuncio con una voz molesta y amenazante.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-Uno de ustedes sabe perfectamente de que estoy hablando, quiero saber quién fue.

-…- los Robins y Batgirls lo miraban confundidos, no sabían a qué se refería.

-¡Con un demonio no es gracioso!-Grito exasperado golpeando la mesa.

-Amo Buce tranquilo.- Alfred al igual que los otros ignoraba él porque del comportamiento del murciélago.

-Anoche cuando volvimos de la patrulla, encontré esto sobre mi cama-saco algo y lo mostro.- Es la capucha de Damian, uno de ustedes lo hizo y quiero saber quién.

-Yo no- dijeron todos incluso el viejo mayordomo-, lo juro.

-¿Así que llego hasta ahí sola? Por favor, no mientan.

-No mentimos Bruce, ninguno haría semejante cosa-Dick lucia molesto ante la acusación.

-¿Y entonces? Explícame como esta capucha que se encontraba en la cueva apareció en mi cama.

-No lo sé, quizás tú la tomaste y no lo recuerdas.

-Si así hubiera sido lo recordaría-molesto se retiró a poner en su lugar la maltrecha prenda. Los chicos se veían con desconfianza, ¿y si en realidad uno lo hizo? Pero, ¿para qué? ¿Con que fin? ¿Por qué tomar parte del uniforme del pequeño héroe caído y ponerlo en la cama de su padre?

Cuando termino de colocar en su lugar el desgastado uniforme una sonrisa culpable se asomó en su rostro, recordaba que su niño dejo todo lo que alguna vez fue su vida para seguirlo y empezar de nuevo, esta vez protegiendo a las personas en lugar de matarlas… ¿y cómo termino?

Regreso al comedor y le sorprendió ver que estaba vacío.

-¿Y los chicos Alfred?

-Se marcharon apenas terminaron de comer, señor.

-Bien.

Subió a su habitación todavía extrañado por lo sucedido con la capucha, cuando pregunto vio sorpresa en los rostros de los chicos y casi podría jurar que decían la verdad. Casi. Porque si no fueron ellos ni Alfred… ¿entonces quién?

¿Titus, el gato? Imposible.

Unos rayones temblorosos llamaron su atención, alguien había tomado crayones y rayado la pared desde el pasillo hasta su habitación; curioso siguió el rastro el cual parecía que terminaba en la puerta pero esta también se encontraba rayoneada quien lo hubiera hecho tenía el pulso de un niño. Abrió la puerta esperando que también las paredes de su habitación estuvieran manchadas pero no fue así, solo el espejo lo estaba. Se acercó para ver mejor y lo que encontró fuemúltiples dibujos que representaban a los miembros de la Bat-Family con la palabra "inocente" debajo de ellos, en medio de todo una enorme "D".

El miedo se podía respirar en la mansión, la piel de los habitantes se erizaba con el más pequeño sonido, con cada ladrido o maullido que emitían las mascotas del difunto pajarito. La vida se estaba volviendo dificultosa; excepto para tres habitantes.

 **JASON**

Jason jugaba videojuegos a oscuras, le parecía que era más divertido así aunque a solas no tanto. Iba a la mitad del nivel cuando la imagen de repente desapareció asustando -un poco y no es que lo admitiera- a Red Hood, sin embargo creyendo que era broma de sus hermanos no presto atención y decidió que era mejor desconectar la consola y eso estaba por hacer cuando la televisión se encendió de nuevo mostrando solo estática.

-Qué raro, mejor la desconecto antes de que explote- se acercó pero escucho algo entre el sonido de la estática.

-¿Aun no entiendes que cuando vas por el pasillo es mejor que des vuelta a la izquierda, es un atajo y así evitas pelear contra el golem?

Jason se paralizo de miedo, ese consejo ya lo había escuchado antes pero era imposible oírlo otra vez porque solo una persona sabia ese secreto del videojuego. Dick y Sthep no lo jugaban, Tim prefería evitar los atajos y Cass nunca le diría algo que le ayudara a superarla en eso, nada más a alguien le desesperaba tanto como jugaba como para darle una ayudadita. Giro quedamente la cabeza esperando que, como al principio creyó, solo fuera una broma. Una de muy mal gusto. Pero solo encontró… nada. Volvió a respirar achacándole lo ocurrido a la falta de sueño, no obstante sintió una fría manita sobre la suya y otra jaloneando levemente de la playera que traía puesta.

-Vamos a jugar.

La sangre en las venas de Jason se helo, Damian estaba junto a él, flechas atravesaban su cuerpo, la sangre lo empapaba y una larga espada cruzaba su pecho sin embargo una sonrisa infantil adornaba su rostro. El segundo Robin grito mientras salía corriendo de la alcoba, había visto muchas cosas terribles a lo largo de su vida pero… ¿el fantasma de un niño? ¿De su hermano menor? Eso jamás lo espero.

Dentro de la habitación el menor torcía la boca en un gesto molesto.- Tres de siete- murmuro desvaneciéndose.

 **DICK**

Nuevamente había soñado con él, su muerte aún estaba muy reciente y Dick no podía superarlo en tan poco tiempo; apenas un mes trascurría desde que enterraran a su querido hermanito. Cuando cerraba los ojos veía su cuerpecito tirado, con el rostro cubierto y las manos entrelazadas sobre el estómago, ¿por qué los niños mueren?

-¿Por qué Damian?- pregunto a la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Esa noche había una fuerte tormenta eléctrica así que la electricidad se había ido y los relámpagos iluminaban escasamente, el aire hacía temblar los cristales y su rugir llenaba todo el lugar.

No… había otro sonido además del viento.

Unos débiles sollozos.

Se levantó pensando que uno de sus hermanos se adentró en su alcoba, pero no podía ver nada, ni siquiera oía otra respiración aparte de la propia solo los gimoteos que lo guiaban a la esquina más oscura del lugar. ¿Por qué alguien se escondería ahí?, ¿tanto miedo tendría?

-¿Hola?-no hubo respuesta más que otro sollozo.- ¿Quién eres, te puedo ayudar?

-N-no, no… puedes.

Dick abrió los ojos completamente, no podía ser, no podía ser cierto, esa vocecita tan frágil…

-¿Dami?-como si el cosmos lo apoyara un prolongado relámpago alumbro específicamente ese lugar dejando ver por unos segundos el rostro bañado en lágrimas del niño que tanto amaba Dick, su Damian.

-¡Oh Damian! ¡Damian estas aquí!

Trato de estrecharlo entre sus brazos pero lo traspaso, el menor volvió a hipar haciéndole creer a Dick que lo había lastimado pero antes de que pudiera disculparse o decir algo Damian se pegó a su cuerpo. Dick, contrario a lo que siempre pensó, sintió una agradable calidez en lugar del frio de la muerte, como si el niño siguiera vivo.

-¿Por qué lloras Dami?-cuestiono en voz baja para no alterar más al pequeño.

-P-porque todos se asustan cuando me ven… ¿no me extrañan, quieren que me vaya?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-casi grita al oír el pensamiento de su hermano menor.- Todos te quieren y darían cualquier cosa porque regresaras.

-Pues no es lo que han demostrado-se quejó encajando sus uñas en los costados de Dick, tan fuerte al grado de lastimarlo pero eso no le importó a Nightwing-; o se desmayan o gritan.

-Mmm... Y supongo que te presentaste con ellos de la misma manera que conmigo. – El menor solo asintió con la cabeza.-Hay Dami eso es porque no esperaban verte tan pronto, además creo que más bien creían que te verían entrar por la puerta principal… aunque eso difiere totalmente con las reglas de Batman-dijo haciendo sonreír al pequeño.

-Tú no te espantaste.

-Porque te estaba esperando.

 **STHEP**

Nuevamente la noche había caído en la fría Gotham. Stephanie Brown debería estar durmiendo sin embargo no paraba de pensar en los últimos acontecimientos, algo extraño ocurría en la casa pero no lograba descubrir que. El sonido de resortes rechinando y una risa alegre cortaron el hilo de sus pensamientos, extrañada ya que ninguno, nunca –o al menos desde el tiempo que llevaba viviendo con ellos- hacia algo tan infantil como brincar en la cama. Siguió el sonido para descubrir de quien se trataba… oh sorpresa cuando termino en la habitación de Damian.

Desde aquella batalla con Leviatán esa puerta se mantenía cerrada con llave, nadie había entrado ni siquiera Alfred para evitar que el polvo se acumulará en el lugar. La rubia sintió el enfado y tristeza correr por igual en su ser, ¿porque ella tenía prohibido ingresar en esa habitación, y esa persona fuera quien fuera no? Empujo la puerta entreabierta pero no veía a nadie, solo como la cama se hundía, como si alguien brincara en ella.

Intrigada se acercó, seguía oyendo la risa, trato de reconocerla pero era imposible ya que nunca la oyó antes; movió una mano por sobre el mueble buscando el truco…

-Oye eso me dolió-una muy conocida voz se quejó, instantes después la figura del quinto Robin se materializó a centímetros de ella. -¿Sabes? No es divertido que te atraviesen.

-Damian… -lágrimas de felicidad rodaron por sus mejillas- ¡Dami eres tú, estas aquí! –hizo el ademan de rodearlo con sus brazos sin embargo el la detuvo.

-No, no lo hagas me traspasarás y eso me lastima.

-Está bien, ¿Cómo es que…?

-¿Permanezco aquí? No lo sé. Recuerdo que cuando morí termine en un lugar muy oscuro, y ahí estuve un tiempo, perdido. Hasta que escuche una voz llamándome la seguí y heme aquí.

-Creo que el hecho de que todos te extrañáramos te trajo de vuelta.

-Tal vez aunque hasta ahora no se de quien era esa voz.

-Tu eres quien ha estado moviendo y rompiendo las cosas ¿verdad?

-Son solo pequeñas travesuras- dijo poniendo una sonrisa ingenua que nunca antes Sthep había visto en el-. Además, de alguna forma tenía que hacerme notar porque… porque cuando me aparecía… se asustaban y gritaban ¡Drake incluso me cerró la puerta en la cara! Solo Dick y tú se han alegrado de verme- dos diminutas gotas abandonaron sus ojos azules, la rubia quiso abrazarlo pero recordó lo que Damian le había dicho, eso lo lastimaría. Sin embargo fue el quien se pegó a su cuerpo enterrando la cara en su cuello.- ¿Tú también me quieres y me extrañas, verdad?-cuestiono en voz baja.

Stephanie sentía unas gotitas heladas traspasar su pijama pero aun así presto más atención a la pregunta del niño.- Claro que si Dami yo te quiero mucho, daría cualquier cosa porque volvieras a estar con nosotros. No sabes cuánto extraño pasar tiempo contigo, nuestras misiones juntos, incluso que me digas fatgirl. ¿Por qué tenías que morirte, porque no te quedaste?

-Yo no lo decidí, pero a estoy aquí- se separó un poco para verla a la cara y sonreírle- y me quedare todo el tiempo que pueda.

-Eso me alegra Dami.

Delicadamente poso su mano en la pálida mejilla del menor e inexplicablemente pudo sentir la suavidad y calidez de su piel.

 **ALFRED**

El viejo mayordomo sintió como la temperatura descendía unos grados lo cual le parecía extraño ya que no había movido el termostato; ignorando ese hecho siguió con sus tareas. Cuando saco el pastel del horno –petición especial de Dick- escucho una voz que le erizo el vello de la nuca.

-¿Me das una rebanada?

Una simple y sencilla cuestión, una a la que siempre respondía con: _"Después de que coma"_ pero llevaba un mes sin oírla o al menos no de él. Lentamente se dio la vuelta creyendo que solo era una ilusión causada por su mente, como las anteriores que tuvo en ese mes pero no, ahí en la barra de la cocina se encontraba Damian viéndolo como cada que le pedía dulces entre comidas.

-¿Amo Damian?

-Si Pennywhort soy yo, ¿entonces me das o no?-repitió viendo el tentador pastel de chocolate.

-Hasta que coma-respondió sonriendo, lo extrañaba tanto. Alfred sospechaba que gracias a él los chicos la estaban pasando algo mal y por un momento temió que el demonio regresara para vengarse de él ya que si Alfred lo hubiera detenido Damian no hubiera estado en el campo de batalla y por ende seguiría vivo pero al parecer el niño no le guardaba rencor.

-Oh vamos- gimió "dolido"- nunca me das, prometo no decirle a padre.

-Está bien- corto una porción y la puso en un plato junto al espectro, era una situación por demás extraña peor no le importaba quería a ese niño, muchas veces deseo verle otra vez y su deseo se volvió realidad; no de la forma que esperaba pero bueno.

Damian tomo el plato, sonriendo beso la mejilla del mayor. –Gracias… abuelito-y desapareció dejando confundido al mayordomo.

¿Realmente lo llamo abuelo? _"No, abuelito"_

 **BRUCE**

El cansancio se apodero de su cuerpo, defender una ciudad como Gotham no era nada fácil, arriesgabas tu vida y las de los tuyos. "Incluso las pierdes" pensó apesumbrado recordando las muertes de sus dos Robins, aunque solo uno volvió el otro pajarito aun no lo hacía. Suspiro intentando serenarse antes de que las lágrimas abandonaran sus ojos, debía superar la perdida de Dami, no dejarse caer en el dolor. Gracias a la luz de la luna vislumbro un bulto en medio de la cama, recordó que sus hijos se deslizaban hasta su habitación cuando tenían pesadillas sin embargo de eso ya había pasado tiempo. Movió un poco al cuerpo bajo las sábanas el cual emitió un quejido disconforme pero no se movió, no queriendo discutir –con quien fuera- simplemente se metió en la cama más inmediatamente salió al sentir húmedas las telas y sus manos; encendió la luz e incrédulo noto como sus extremidades estaban manchadas de carmín. Retiro las cobijas pensando que alguno de sus hijos se encontraba herido…

Un grito de horror quedo ahogado en su garganta al ver lo que había en realidad ahí.

El niño que enterró hacia unas semanas dormía sobre su cama hecho bolita como si tuviera frío…

" _¿Acaso Crane me drogo y no lo recuerdo?"_

Creyéndolo una alucinación movió con violencia para "borrar" al menor y recuperar el control de su mente… sin embargo el fantasmita despertó emitiendo desgarradores gritos de dolor. Miro llorando al mayor, Bruce casi sufre un infarto al ver semejante escena.

-¿P-por qué me lastimas?

-No puede ser, esto debe ser un delirio tu estas…

-Muerto lo sé-sollozo- pero aquí estoy.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente dejando entrar a Dick y Stephanie que asustados corrieron hacia el niño.

-¿Estas bien Dami?-pregunto angustiada la chica abrazándolo, el negó varias veces con la cabeza llorando fuertemente.

-¿Lo zarandeaste?-cuestiono Dick a su padre- ¡Dime! ¿Lo zarandeaste?

-S-si –contesto aturdido- ¿qué está pasando?

-Damian regreso, lleva semanas en la casa pero cuando lo traspasas lo dañas seriamente.

-Dick no digas tonterías.

-No son tonterías, ¿acaso no vez que ahí está?

-Pero eso es imposible-dijo viendo como el menor de sus hijos lloriqueaba entre los brazos de Sthep.

-Lo ven, aquí no me extrañan-antes de que pudieran hacer o decir algo desapareció.

Nightwing y Sthep miraron furiosos al murciélago pero no dijeron nada, solo salieron del cuarto, dejándolo confundido.

Desde ese día los sucesos paranormales aumentaron, cosas cambiaban de lugar o desaparecían; mensajes aparecían en espejos o ventanas, a la familia le costó trabajo pero termino por acostumbrarse. Sabían que solo era una personita que los extrañaba y deseaba jugar con ellos aunque fuera de noche.


End file.
